Past, Present and Future
by NoseTwitcher14
Summary: a secret from Lexie's past comes back to haunt her. this is a repost, i published the wrong version originally. this one is longer.
1. Prolouge and Part 1

disclaimer - i don't own any of the Monarch of the glen characters, they belong to the BBC

Prologue

_fourteen years ago _

_16-year-old Lexie lay back exhausted on the thin hospital pillows, her whole body ached. She listened to the sound of crying babies coming from down the hallway, she shivered. Down there with them was her daughter. _

"_Miss, would you like to see her" the young nurse stood in the doorway, in her arms she held a white bundle, Lexie just stared at her, nodding quietly. The nurse walked in quickly and placed the tiny bundle in Lexie's arms. The baby was beautiful, looking just like her young mum with lots of beautiful dark hair and the same wonderful skin. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other" the nurse left as quickly as she had come. Lexie just looked at the baby, her baby. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her door, she knew what it was. It was the matron. The door flew open and the large scary woman entered, Lexie held the baby closer to her protectively. _

"_And what may I ask are you doing with that baby" the matron's nostrils flared. She walked towards the bed and snatched the baby out of Lexie's arms. "Stop give her back, she's mine" the matron shook her head, "no my girl she is not yours. I am on strict orders from your mother not to let you see this child" with that she left. Lexie sobbed. _

Present Day

Archie stood looking out of the large window, staring out at the land, his land. Acres all of his own and yet it all had no meaning, he had everything and yet he had nothing. The one thing he craved was the one thing he didn't have. He turned and looked at his wife sat on a large over stuffed chair, reading a book. She looked so beautiful but also fragile.

"Lex, have you ever thought about children" her head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise. She stood up and walked towards him, "well have you?" he took hold of her hand and smiled at her.

"To be honest Arch no" she looked in to his eyes sensing the hurt in them "I'm sorry but I haven't. We're happy aren't we just you and me? We don't need another person to make us complete do we?" he turned away, wanting to hide the tears that had started to slip down his face. He was desperate for a child to carry on his family name.

"Lex, I can't help wanting a child. A little Lexie running around" he grinned to himself at the prospect, he could just imagine a little girl with his wife's beautiful features. He turned to look at his wife again

"don't you have a deep desire to see little children running around here laughing and playing? Don't you want to hold a baby in your arms and know that it's yours? Don't you want to be called Mummy?" Archie looked.

"No I don't. I can't help it Archie" a tiny tear slipped down Lexie's cheek, she hated seeing that disappointed look in Archie's eyes.

"What about if we try for a baby, you'll feel different when you see a scan and hold the baby for the first time" Archie pleaded with his wife.

"Archie stop it please" Lexie looked up at her husband, tears streaming from her eyes. She hated arguing with him. Archie looked back at her, his face filled with determination "Lex, I just think its time we had a child together." Lexie burst in to a fresh wave of tears; she turned away "Arch, I already have a child"

Part 1

"What" Archie grabbed at Lexie's shoulder spinning her round with force, he looked in to her tear stained eyes. "I have a child" this time she spoke louder with more confidence but still she felt unable to properly meet his gaze. A tear slipped down his cheek and he turned away from her feeling betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me" Archie couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice. Lexie moved to the window and looked out at the beautiful surroundings

"I've never told any one here. Never had the need to. I had her when I was sixteen. I felt so ashamed, mum told me that I would be allowed to keep the baby but I always felt that somehow I would, that I'd find away, mum worked that out though. I went to term and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl; a nurse brought her in to see me but matron took her away only minutes later, the nurse gave me a photo later though. A doctor told me later that day that my daughter had died, I never believed him though, I'd seen her earlier that day obviously he didn't know that. three years later, I found a letter in my parent's house, confirming the 'adoption' of a baby girl, my daughter" Lexie took a deep breath "of course it wasn't a legal adoption, I'm not even sure what it was all I knew was I wasn't allowed my daughter" Lexie sighed and turned, Archie had turned and was looking at her, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I" words failed him; he stepped towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She cried on to his shoulder

"I'm sorry I never told you Arch" he stroked her hair willing her to stop crying, he hated seeing his wife cry. She wiggled closer in to his grasp, her tears seeping through his shirt.

Downstairs

Molly looked out of one of the windows, out side the house a teenager was wondering around looking rather confused. She smiled, runaways always seemed to find themselves at her door, fondly she thought of a young Lexie turning up. Slowly she went outside and smiled at the girl who looked rather scared.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Molly spoke kindly, she girl just looked at her for a second as if deciding weather or not if was safe to talk

"you don't know of any jobs going do you" the girl spoke with a strong south-west accent. Molly took a second to study the girl from her thick clothing, to her clumpy boots. The girl was probably very pretty when she tried to be with long brown hair which seemed to need a good brush, large soulful brown eyes and a healthy looking figure.

"well I'm not to sure about jobs. How old are you? You seem a bit young to be wondering round of your own" the girl looked worried, she hesitated about answering the question taking a little too long.

"I'm sixteen" she didn't sound very confident. Molly smiled again

"well then I'm 30" the girl smiled and relaxed

"ok I'm fourteen but please don't tell anyone that I'm here" for a second Molly pretended to look insulted "and you don't believe I'm 30" Molly giggled "well ok for now I won't tell anyone you're here, why are you here" the girl looked at Molly again for a second.

"I'm trying to find someone" the girl took a deep breath "I'm looking for my mother"


	2. Parts 2 and 3

**Part 3**

"Shall we go inside, maybe then you can tell me how you plan on finding your mother" Molly took the girls had and led her in to one of the large sitting rooms. The two sat down and Molly turned and looked again at the girl, there was something very familiar about her, something that she couldn't put her finger on.

"first of all, what's your name" the girl froze for a second, as if wondering if it was safe to reveal her name, "Roxy" Molly smiled "I'm Molly" Roxy felt a bit better.

"So how do you plan on finding your mother" Roxy frowned a bit but she grabbed for her back pack which she'd placed on the floor, she hugged it close to her chest.

"I have a photo of her. Maybe someone will recognize her" a look of hope appeared in the girl's face. All her dreams rested on an old photograph.

"Can I see the photo?" Molly asked softly, the girl nodded and she opened a small flap on the back of the bag, she pulled out a photo its edges yellowed with age. She gently passed it to Molly who looked down at it she gasped

Meanwhile upstairs

Lexie wiggled out of Archie's grasp; she looked up at his face. He looked sad and slightly angry.

"What's wrong Arch?" he looked through her, seeming to be miles and miles away, she waved her hand in front of his eyes bring him back

"what?" she frowned "what's wrong" he turned away and looked back out the window

"its just that when we have a child, it won't be your first. I wanted to be the father of your first child" he closed his eyes "I feel betrayed, you never told me. We said we'd never have any secrets from each other and you kept that from me. You know everything about me, and now I feel I don't even know you" Lexie's face clouded over and tears filled her eyes, she ran from the room, wanting to get as far away from Glenbogle as possible.

Back downstairs

"Roxy, do you know your mother's name" Molly stared down at the photo hoping that the name the girl spoke wouldn't match the name in her head. Roxy reached in to her bag again, pulling out a letter, she studied it for a second "yes" Molly closed her eyes "her names Alexandra. Alexandra McTavish"

**Part 4**

Outside

Lexie ran out of the house and looked around the familiar grounds trying to work out where to run. She knew every inch of the land but so did Archie. He could find her just as easily as she could run. She heard her name, being called. She turned and saw Molly taping on a window. She smiled. _Darn _she thought. She couldn't ignore her mother-in-law. Slowly she turned on her heal and went in side and in to the room where Molly was sat. Instantly the girl sat beside Molly caught Lexie's gaze. There was something about her. The girl turned and looked at Lexie. She looked down at the photograph, and back up again. Something clicked in her brain.

"Lexie, come sit down" Molly tapped the seat next to her and Lexie obediently sat. The girl couldn't help but stare.

"Lexie, this is Roxy" she frowned slightly "but I think you already now that" Lexie looked slightly confused. Roxy frowned.

"I guess you wouldn't recognize me but don't you feel something?" Roxy stood up and ran from the room leaving the bag on the sofa. You could hear her sobbing. Molly watched as she ran out in to the grounds.

"Oh Lexie. Maybe you should see this" Molly handed Lexie the photo that Roxy had. Lexie groaned.

"You mean she's my?" Molly nodded "why didn't you tell me about her? I would have help you find her if you wanted" Lexie burst in to tears

"I was embarrassed at having a daughter young. I told Archie about her today" Molly looked at Lexie for a second "are you going to let her get away? Go after her Lex, if you don't you may never get to know her"


	3. parts 4 and 5

**Part 5**

Roxy looked around. She sighed. She was well and truly lost, all she could see was trees. She just stood there. She twirled and strand of hair around her finger as she always did when she was scared. Roxy missed the feel of the backpack on her back. She heard the crunching of footsteps behind her, she began to panic. Roxy turned slowly, and gasped stood behind her was Lexie.

"You came after me? Why?" Roxy spoke quietly. Lexie thought for a second,

"I was worried you might get lost" the two just looked at each other for a second, taking in each other. Lexie couldn't help but smile as she thought of herself aged 14, Roxy was almost the spitting image. The only difference was the fact that Roxy's nose was exactly the same as her fathers; the rest of her was all Lexie.

"What's your husband's name?" Roxy was slightly curious.

Lexie smiled as she thought of Archie. "His names Archie. Archie McDonald. He's older than me" Roxy looked at her mother, waiting for the next snippet of information.

"He owns all this land" Lexie laughed as she realised how that made her sound. Roxy looked shocked

"you mean your rich?" her eyes were wide with shock and curiosity, all her life she'd dreamed of one day finding her mother but never had she expected a mother with so much.

"No I'm not rich" Lexie smiled at the girl who looked just as happy at having a poor mother rather than a rich one.

"I'm glad you're not rich. I'd hate to have to talk posh and to wear those awful dresses" the girl grimaced as she thought of dresses. Roxy thought for a second

"Do I have any brothers or sisters?" Lexie shook her head slightly. Roxy frowned "oh. I've always wanted a baby brother or sister" Roxy shivered. She wasn't used to the cold wind.

"Let's go in side and you can tell me a little about you. Ok" Roxy nodded and Lexie took hold of her hand leading her inside.

back in the house

Lexie and Roxy sat down in the kitchen looking at each other. "Did you have a name for me?" Lexie thought for a second. Remembering all those years ago, "I wanted to name you Natasha" Roxy smiled

"I like that name". "What is your full name Roxy?" Lexie was suddenly over come with curiosity, about her daughter and what she'd been up too. Roxy smiled

"Roxanna Dawn but none ever calls me that unless I'm naughty" Roxy smiled cheekily "which is never". Lexie laughed as she saw the serious expression of the teenagers face. "Ok now, why did you leave?" a look of sadness passed over the girl's face

"Well, Kate, the woman who's been looking after me, discovered that she's pregnant and too cut a long story short didn't want me any more. She was going to have a child that was really hers" a tear slipped down Roxy's face. Lexie moved round the table and hugged her daughter. Roxy breathed a slight sigh of relief, hoping that she'd remember what she'd just told her mother.

"Oh that's awful". Lexie heard footsteps approaching the room, she let go of her daughter and turned to see Archie stood in the door way. He caught sight of Roxy and a look of shock passed over his face. With out words he knew who was stood in front of him.

**Part 6**

Archie looked from his wife to the now very frightened looking teenager in utter disbelief. Roxy looked around herself, as if trying to find an exit. Archie tentatively stepped forward as he did so Roxy slunk back on her stool. Lexie watched the two of them, her husband looking very focused and her daughter looking very scared.

"Hello" Archie spoke softly trying to relax the girl but she stayed tensed. "I'm Archie. What's your name?" he looked at Lexie for support. He was using his kindest, sweetest voice and still the girl seemed terrified like he was suddenly going to hit her or something.

"Arch, this is Roxy" Lexie felt weird speaking for the girl but it felt sort of natural. The girl gave a small smile. Archie sat down near to his wife again he smiled at Roxy. She didn't relax at all. Lexie looked at Archie before smiling at Roxy "we'll be back in a minute" with that she grabbed her husbands arm and practically dragged him from the room.

Outside the room

"I don't know what happened" Lexie was frowning and shaking her head "she was chatty earlier. Curious about my life here with you but the second you appear you became scared and withdrawn. I don't understand it" Archie sensed the worry in his wife's voice.

"maybe she just doesn't like me" Archie spoke softly, he could tell in the way his acting that she was now in mummy mode, the old feelings of wanting to protect her daughter had resurfaced and with that came the worry.

"No. it's something more than that. I can tell" she paused for a second thinking "I don't think it's just you, I think its men. I mean she was fine with me and Molly" Archie frowned; somewhere inside of him he felt the worry that his wife was feeling.

"There's only one way we can find out" his frown deepened "we see how she reacts with Duncan. And as a control Jess" Lexie frowned "I guess if that the only way too do it"


End file.
